Una semana agitada
by k4r3n95
Summary: Todos hemos tenido una semana agitada, incluso los mugiwaras, pero como siempre dicen después de la tormenta, viene la calma.Espero les guste. Z&R L&N S
1. Lunes

Fanfic - One piece

Parejas – Zoro&Robin, Luffy&Nami, Sanji&Kim

Nombre – Una semana normal, antes del día de celebración

One Piece no me pertenece (Maldito oda, que envidia)

Los chicos del barco ya habían conseguido cumplir sus sueños, después de eso pensaron que tal vez podían tener una familia y a si fue. Luffy después de cumplir su tan anhelado sueño decidió casarse con la navegante del barco con Nami, después de casados 9 meses después Nami tuvo a su hijo Naoki. La siguiente pareja que se formo fue la de Kim y Sanji, estos dos ya se comportaban como pareja, pero no era nada oficial, hasta que cada uno de los dos cumplió su sueño. La siguiente pareja fue una que ninguno de los tripulantes del barco espero, fue la de Zoro y Robin, los cuales fueron novios por nueve meces y el día en que Zoro le pidió matrimonia a Robin, Robin tuvo a su hija Zeta. Todo esto sucedió hace un año.

-Lunes-

Robin se encontraba dormida, cuando un llanto hizo que se despertara. La pequeña Zeta estaba llorando. Robin se levanto algo lenta y se dirigió a la pequeña cuna y tomo en los brazos al bebé.

Robin-Vamos Zeta no llores o despertaras a papá-Dijo en voz baja arrullando a Zeta en sus brazos.

Zoro-Descuida ya me desperté-Dijo con algo de flojera en la voz.

Robin volteo y vio a Zoro sentado en la cama.

Robin-Igual ya era muy tarde-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoro-Si, supongo que los demás ya están desayunando-Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Robin-Por cierto, Buenos días-Después de esto le dio un beso.

Robin-Buenos días amor-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoro-Vamos a la cocina, o si no Luffy se acabara el desayuno-Dijo tomando a Zeta de los brazos de Robin.

Robin se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa, lo cual extraño a Zoro.

Zoro-¿Qué sucede?-.

Robin-Es que te vez muy bien con Zeta en los brazos-.

Esto hizo que Zoro se sonrojara, pero mejor decidieron ir a la cocina.

En la cocina se encontraban todos, Luffy se encontraba comiendo, Nami estaba sentada al lado de el, con Naoki en los brazos. Ussop estaba Sentado al lado de Nami para poder jugar con Naoki, Chopper se encontraba en la cabeza de Ussop también haciendo caras para que Naoki sonriera, Brook se encontraba comiendo, Franky platicaba con Kim, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa aparte, Sanji preparaba mas comida, Pellona que se había unido al barco por su cuenta también se encontraba platicando con Kim y Franky. En el momento en que entraron Zoro y Robin todos los saludaron y Chopper y Ussop, fueron corriendo a su lado para ver a Zeta.

Chopper-Hola Zeta-Dijo haciendo una cara graciosa.

Ussop-Mira Zeta-Dijo también haciendo una cara graciosa.

Zoro-Déjenla la fatigan-Dijo algo enojado.

Robin-Chopper, ¿La quieres cargar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Chopper-¡Sí!-Dijo feliz.

Robin tomo a Zeta de los brazos de Zoro y se la dio a Chopper en los brazos.

Chopper-¡Qué bonita es!-Dijo demasiado feliz.

Zoro-Si se le cae, será tu culpa-dijo en voz baja a Robin.

Robin-Descuida-Dijo robándole un beso-Vamos a sentarnos-.

Zoro-Esta bien-.

Robin y Zoro se sentaron en la mesa frente a Nami y Luffy.

Nami-¿Qué harán el Domingo?-Les pregunto entusiasmada a la pareja que se encontraba sentada al frente de ellos.

Robin-Leí en un libro, que en la próxima isla, hay un baile de gala ese día-.

Nami-Esta bien ahí iremos-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luffy-Nami, ¿puedo cargar a Naoki?-Pregunto con comida en la boca.

Nami-Luffy primero traga antes de hablar, no lo puedes cargar aun, hasta que termines de comer-Dijo algo enojada.

Sanji-Robin-Shawn aquí está tu comida-Dijo dejando la comida frente a Robin-Y aquí esta tu comida marimo-.

Kim-Sanji, ¿podrías calmarte?-Dijo con algo de enfado.

Sanji-¡Claro querida!-.

Franky-El domingo es el cumpleaños de Zeta ¡SUPA!-Dijo.

Ussop-Si cumple un año-Dijo tomando a Zeta de los brazos de Chopper.

Robin-Pero no solo eso, también es el aniversario mío y de Zoro-Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Zeta comenzó a llorar y Chopper decidió dársela de vuelta a Robin.

Pellona-Valla, quien iba a decir que Zoro iba a ser tan cursi-Dijo algo enojada por el comentario de Robin.

Robin-Solo lo dices, porque no se te hizo estar con el-Dijo algo enojada pero sabiendo disimular.

Desde que Zoro y Robin eran pareja, Pellona y Robin peleaban constantemente.

Pellona-¡Cállate!-Grito enojada, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Robin-¿Quieres pelear? Lo siento pero no puedo, estoy durmiendo a Zeta, la hija mía y de Zoro-Dijo en tono de burla fingiendo tristeza.

Nami comenzó a reír.

Nami-Pellona siempre sales perdiendo, yo que tu me rindo-.

Kim-Si Nami tiene razón, no tienes oportunidad ante eso-Dijo apuntando a Zoro y Robin, quienes se estaban donde un beso y Robin tenía a Zeta en los brazos.

Pellona salió algo enojada de la cocina.

Luffy-Nami, ¿Puedo cargar a Naoki?-Dijo limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

Nami a esta acción le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Nami-Claro-Dijo entregándole a Naoki.

Luffy-Gracias-Dijo tomando a Naoki-Hola Naoki, ¿Quieres volar?-Le pregunto al bebé agarrando vuelo para lanzarlo.

Nami-¡Idiota, no es un juguete!-Le dijo enojada tomando a Naoki y dándole un golpe a Luffy.

En ese momento Naoki Y Zeta comenzaron a llorar, los dos bebés movían las manos hacia sus respectivos padres.

Nami-Te gusta la mala vida, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto resignada entramándole a Luffy el bebé.

Robin-Zeta, tu papá no te puede cargar está comiendo-Pero Zeta comenzó a llorar mas-Zeta deja de llorar-.

Zoro miro a la pequeña con mirada sebera.

Zoro-Zeta ahora estoy comiendo no te puedo cargar-.

Zeta se le quedo viendo algo triste.

-Fuera de la cocina del Sunny-.

Pellona se encontraba mirando el mar algo enojada, cuando de pronto un barco se aproximo. Era el barco de Bonnie.

Pellona-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-.

Bonnie-Supe que Trafalga estaba cerca así que decidí buscarlo, pero como los vi y decidí pasar-con una sonrisa-¿Y los demás?-.

Pellona-Están con los bebé-Dijo con enfado.

Bonnie-Valla, veo que aun no te haces a la idea de lo de Zo….-

Pellona-Ni se te ocurra terminarlo-Interrumpió a Bonnie-Debo de hallar una manera de hacerle ver a Zoro que Robin no es la mujer que en realidad ama-.

Bonnie-Jamás lograras separarlos niña, admítelo el no te ama-Dijo con enfado.

Pellona-Yo tengo un plan-Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Bonnie-Y ¿Se puede saber cuál es?-dijo esto sin mucho entusiasmo.

Pellona-Pronto lo sabrás, pero solo te puedo decir algo, la pequeña estorbosa no estára aquí-.

Bonnie se sorprendió.

Bonnie-¿Le aras daño a la bebé?-.

Pellona-algo a si-.

Bonnie-Estas loca Pellona-Después de decir esto Bonnie se fue a la cocina.

-En la cocina-

Bonnie entro casi tumbando la puerta con una sonrisa enorme.

Bonnie-Buenos días barco-dijo feliz.

Sanji-Hola Bonnie, ¿y ese milagro?-Dijo con corazones en los ojos, pero Kim le jalo la oreja.

Kim-O te calmas o te calmas-Dijo algo enojada.

Robin-Hola Bonnie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Bonnie-Supe que Trafalga estaba cerca a si que decidí buscarlo y cuando lo busque mire su barco y decidí pasar a visitar y a conocer a los famosos bebés, de los que todos sus conocidos hablan-Bonnie tomo a Zeta y a Naoki.-Monkey D. Naoki y Roronoa Nico Zeta, Los hijos de las leyendas, no cabe duda que son sus hijos son tan parecidos-.

Ussop-¿Dices que buscas a Trafalga?-Pregunto con interés.

Bonnie-Si, necesito buscarlo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nami-¿Necesitas o quieres?-dijo con algo de burla.

Bonnie-Las dos-.

Franky-¿Por qué necesitas?-.

Bonnie-Le tengo que avisar que los marines están cerca-.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Luffy-¿Estás segura?-Pregunto preocupado.

Bonnie-Si, incluso cuando venia me tope con unos-.

Robin-No esto no es bueno, tenemos que irnos lo más antes posible-.

Bonnie-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir ocultando a los bebés?-Pregunto seria-Los marines ya sospechan que esta tripulación esconde algo-.

Zoro-Es Obvio que se darán cuenta pronto, tal vez lo mejor sea hacerles frente-Dijo serio y todos lo voltearon a ver, Robin lo miro sorprendida y algo triste.

Robin-Zoro no, yo no pondré en peligro a Zeta-.

Zoro-Robin, ¿Planeas seguir escondiéndote hasta dentro de 13 o 14 años?-La miro a los ojos con mirada firme.

Robin-No, pero…. Yo no puedo dejar que le pase algo a Zeta, Zoro-Robin desvío su mirada al suelo y Zoro la tomo de los hombros.

Zoro-Robin mírame y escúchame-Pero Robin seguía viendo el suelo-Robin, por favor mírame-Robin lo miro Zoro tenía una ligera sonrisa-Te prometo que no dejare que les pase algo, a ninguna de las dos, ni hoy ni nunca, te lo prometo-.

Robin dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y lo abrazo.

Robin-Por favor Zoro no dejes que le pase nada a Zeta-Le pidió sollozando.

Zoro-Te lo prometo amor-.

Kim-Hay, ¿No son la pareja más linda que puede haber en el mundo?-Dijo mirándolos de manera soñadora.

En ese momento entro Pellona.

Pellona-Bonnie, ¿Me prestas tu barco?-.

Bonnie-¿Para qué lo necesitas?-Pregunto algo enojada.

Pellona-Ocupo buscar a alguien que anda cerca-.

Bonnie-Esta bien, pero vuelves lo mas antes posible, porque aun tengo que buscar a Trafalga.-Dijo seria intentando descifrar lo que Pellona planeaba.

Pellona-Gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme y salió.

Todos se quedaron viendo extrañados por donde Pellona había salido.

Ussop-Y ¿Ahora que le pasa?-.

Robin-No sé, ni me interesa-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoro termino de comer y Zeta comenzó a llorar extendiendo sus brazos hacia su papá.

Bonnie-¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?-Pregunto entregándole a la bebé a Robin.

Robin sonrió y se la dio a Zoro para que la cargara y en ese momento Zeta dejo de llorar.

Robin-Que envidia-Dijo algo enojada y Zoro la abrazo.

Zoro-Descuida amor a ti también te quiero.-Dijo de manera dulce.

Robin-No, te tengo envidia porque Zeta prefiere estar contigo-.

Zoro-Hay descuida-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a jugar con Zeta.

Ussop-Hay este barco se volvió tan cursi.

-En el mar-

Pellona se acerco a un barco de la marine y fue acorralada por varios marines.

Pellona-¿Le harían daño a la única persona que sabe el secreto de los mugiwaras y que desea contárselos?-Dijo riendo.

Marine 1-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?-Pregunto un Marine asustado.

Pellona-Porque odio a los mugiwaras y más a la arqueóloga.

En ese momento llego el Jefe.

Jefe-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto mientras todos le abrían paso.

Marine 2- Señor Leik esta pirata dice que sabe lo que ocultan los mugiwaras.

Leik miro a Pellona algo interesado en la información.

Leik-¿De verdad conoces lo que ocultan?-.

Pellona-Claro que lo sé, llevo viajando con ellos varios meces-.

Leik-y dinos, ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?-.

Pellona-No tan rápido, le propongo un trato-.

Leik-Anda di que es lo que quiere-.

Pellona-Quiero que capturen lo que ocultan los mugiwaras-.

Leik-Trato hecho, pero dinos que es lo que ocultan-.

Pellona-Ellos…. Llevan unos niños abordo-.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación.

Pellona-Pero no son simples niños, uno se llama Naoki, tiene 1 año de edad y es el hijo de la ladrona Nami y el famoso Mokey D. Luffy-.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Pellona-Y la otra es una niña que cumplirá 1año de edad el domingo y es la hija del cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro y de la famosa Nico Robin-.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

Leik-Con que eso era lo que ocultaban, valla esto es muy interesante-.

Pellona-¿Trato hecho?-.

Leik-Si y descuida no le aremos nada a nadie solo iremos por los niños y de lo demás se encargara alguien mas, no yo-.

Pellona-Esta bien-con una sonrisa maligna.

-En el barco-

Robin miraba el horizonte, mientras sostenía un libro. Su cara mostraba cierto aire de preocupación. Zoro paso por ahí y la miro, no entendía porque se encontraba a si y decidió acercarse, cuando se acerco se sentó en la silla de alado.

Zoro-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto tomando la mano de Robin.

Robin-¿Nunca haz sentido como que algo malo pasara?-Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Zoro-Si, muchas veces, pero siempre resulta ser que lo malo termina bien-.

Robin dejo escapar una lágrima y Zoro la seco.

Zoro-Amor no llores, ya te dije que no dejare que nada malo les pase-Dijo abrazándola para consolarla.

Robin-Gracias amor-.

Zoro la separo un poco y la miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Zoro-Vamos a dormir-.

Robin asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno espero les allá gustado, lo sé es algo cursi, pero perdón a veces se me sale lo cursi XD.


	2. Martes

Fanfic - One piece

Parejas – Zoro&Robin, Luffy&Nami, Sanji&Kim

Nombre – Una semana normal, antes del día de celebración

One Piece no me pertenece (Maldito oda, que envidia)

-Martes-

Robin despertó y se levanto despacio para no despertar a Zoro, se acerco y miro a Zeta despierta, la cargo y salió de la habitación.

Luffy-Buenos días Robin-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Robin-Buenos días Luffy-Dijo sonriendo.

Luffy-¿Zoro aun no despierta?-.

Robin-No el aun sigue dormido, al parecer no durmió mucho ya que Zeta despertaba llorando, pero no me dejo levantarme a mi-Dijo con un sonrisa.

Luffy-Esta bien, le diré después lo que le quiero decir-.

En eso salió Sanji con un plato en la mano y Kim aun lado de el con una jarra de limonada en la mano.

Sanji-El desayuno está listo-Dijo volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

Kim corrió al lado de Luffy y Robin.

Kim-Buenos días-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme tomando a Zeta en los brazos.

Robin-Kim no grites mucho Zoro aun sigue dormido y no durmió muy bien anoche-Dijo tratando de hacer que Kim bajara un poco el volumen de su voz.

Kim-Descuida. ¿Puedo llevar a Zeta a la cocina?-.

Robin-Claro, solo cuídala mucho-.

Kim se dirigió a la cocina y Robin sintió que alguien la abrazo por la espalda y le hablo al odio.

Zoro-Amor, gracias por cuidar mi sueño, pero si dormí bien-.

Robin sonrió y paso su mejilla por la de Zoro.

Robin-De nada amor, espero te sientas bien, Kim llevo a Zeta a la cocina-.

Zoro-Eso no importa ahora-.

Zoro volteo a Robin para que quedara de frente y la beso y en eso Luffy comenzó a reír y llego Franky y Ussop.

Franky-Hay la juventud y el amor-Dijo sonriendo.

Robin se quedo pensando un rato y sonrió.

Robin-Lo había olvidado, tengo 21 de nuevo-Le dijo a Zoro con una enorme sonrisa.

Zoro-Si, tienes mi edad sonriendo.

Luffy-Tienes razón ya lo había olvidado, Robin tiene 21 de nuevo y eso es genial-Dijo mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

Ussop-Tienes razón, ahora si es raro, porque cuando Zeta le pregunta a Robin a qué edad la tuvo, Robin le dirá que a los 28 y como que no encajara mucho-.

Robin-Eso no importa, esto quiere decir que podre estar más tiempo con mi familia-Dijo abrazando a Zoro.

Luffy-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Ya está la comida! dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero fue detenido por un golpe de Nami.

Nami-¡Idiota despertaste a Naoki!-.

Luffy-Lo siento si quieres yo lo tomando a Naoki de los brazos de Nami y entrando a la cocina.

Nami-Hay dios, nunca cambiara-Dijo mirando la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa tierna-.

Después de esto entraron a la cocina.

Franky-Ya es martes, no lo puedo creer, la pequeña Zeta cumplirá un año, los días pasan tan rápido-Dijo llorando.

Robin-Si es algo triste saber que crece, pero a la vez es hermoso saber que está creciendo sin mirando a Zeta con una sonrisa tierna.

En ese momento se escucharon muchos pasos en el barco y todos salieron rápidamente, menos Nami y Robin quienes se quedaron con Naoki y Zeta en la cocina.

-Afuera del barco-.

Zoro-Malditos marines-Dijo enojado tomando sus espadas.

En ese momento se abrió camino entre los marines para dejar ver a Leik.

Leik-¿Cuánto tiempo lo planeaban seguir ocultando?-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Luffy-¡¿A qué te refieres?-Grito enojado.

Leik-A los pequeños piratas-.

Zoro-¿Cómo lo supieron?-Lo miro con una mirada de demonio.

Pellona que esta perada detrás de los piratas, agacho la cabeza con preocupación, Leik la miro y decidió no decir que fue ella quien lo dijo.

Leik-Los marines sabemos todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo saberlo. ¡Atáquenlos!-Dijo grito riendo.

Todos comenzaron a pelear, Leik decidió aprovechar ese momento para entrar a la cocina para tomar a los bebés. Luffy y Zoro al notar que se dirigía a la cocina comenzaron a pelear más rápido y con desesperación, pero eran demasiados y cada vez eran más fuertes.

-En la cocina-

Leik entro pero fue detenido por unas manos.

Leik-¿Piensas que esto me detendrá?-Dijo riendo haciendo que Zeta y Naoki comenzaran a llorar.-Valla, valla, pero si son idénticos a sus padres-.

Leik pudo soltarse y se acerco a Robin y Nami las tomo a las dos de las manos y les coloco unas esposas a Robin le coloco unas especiales con agua de mar y tomo a los dos bebés.

Robin-¡Aléjate de Zeta, Idiota!-Dijo corriendo pero Leik la tomo del cuello y la lanzo al suelo dejándola inconsciente.

Nami-¡Naoki!-Grito y recibió un golpe dejándola inconsciente.

Leik salió y se paro en el barandal con los bebés en los brazos y comenzó a reír.

Leik-Espero no les importe que me lleve a los bebés-.

Luffy-¡Idiota, ¿cómo te atreves?-.

Luffy estuvo a punto de pegarle pero Leik lo esquivo y Zoro empezó a correr hacia Leik, pero también lo esquivo.

Leik-Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme a pelear pero he hecho un trato-subió al barco y se fue.

Luffy, Zoro y los demás salieron corriendo, cuando entraron quedaron en shock al mirar a Robin y Nami inconscientes, Zoro corrió al lado de Robin y Luffy al lado de Nami.

Zoro-Robin amor, despierta-Le pidió con desesperación.

Robin despertó y comenzó a llorar y se aferro al pecho de Zoro.

Robin-Zeta…Zeta…Se la han llevado… por mi culpa-Dijo entre sollozos.

Nami despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Luffy-Esos idiotas de la marine, ¿Cómo se atreven a tomar a Naoki y a Zeta?…no tienen derecho, esos estúpidos-Dijo completamente enojado pero serio mientras abrazaba a Nami, quien lloraba desesperada mente.

Zoro-Todo esto es mi culpa, no las pude defender-Dijo enojado y triste.

Robin-Amor, no digas eso, todo fue mi culpa, no pude proteger a Zeta, soy débil, tu nos intentaste salvar, pero yo en cambio quede inconsciente-. Dijo mirando a Zoro con los ojos llorosos.

Zoro-Te prometí que las iba a cuidar y no lo hice bien. Soy un pésimo padre y esposo-Dijo apartando a Robin con tristeza.

Zoro se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Robin-¡Zoro espera!-Le grito pero Zoro no le hizo caso y la ignoro.-Zoro por favor-Murmuro llorando y Kim se acerco a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Kim-Robin, ¿Estás bien? preocupada.

Robin-No-Dijo llorando.

Kim-Tranquila, todo pasara-Dijo tranquilizándola.

Luffy-Esos estúpidos. Tendremos que buscar a Naoki y a Zeta, y darles su merecido a esos marines-Dijo enojado.

Pellona-¿Quién les habrá informado de Naoki y Zeta?-Dijo fingiendo preocupación.

Franky-No lo sé, pero eso no es Súper-. Dijo enojado.

Luffy-Quien sea que allá sido, lo pagara muy caro, esto no tiene perdón-Dijo completa mente enojado.

Robin se puso de pie algo seria.

Robin-Me iré a dormir, solo ocupo….-Robin no término de hablar y salió de la cocina algo pálida.

Kim-Robin no está bien, ni tampoco tu Nami, mejor haz lo mismo y ve a descansar-Aconsejo preocupada.

Nami asintió y salió triste.

Pellona-¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera hacerles esto?-Dijo "Enojada"

Kim-No sé quien lo hizo, pero algo si se yo, la persona que lo allá echo morirá-Dijo enojada y saliendo de la cocina.

Sanji salió después de ella.

Ussop-No es que quiera levantar falsos, pero,… Bonnie estuvo aquí ayer y solo vino a ver a los niños-Dijo no muy seguro de hablar.

Luffy-No creo que Bonnie hiciera algo así, además ella nos aviso de los marines, así que no creo que allá sido ella-Miro el suelo algo serio-Pero eso no lo descarta como sospechosa.

-Fuera del barco-

Kim miraba algo triste el mar, cuando sintió que la abrazaron.

Sanji-Tranquila amor, los encontraremos-Le dijo al oído para calmarla.

Kim-Pero aun no comprendo, ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?-Dijo intentando no llorar.

Sanji-No lo sé, pero ya verás que encontraremos a la persona que lo hizo-La abrazo más fuerte.

Kim comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo.

Kim-Amor…-Le dijo en voz baja.

Sanji-¿Qué sucede querida?-.

Kim-¿Y si fue Pellona?-Lo miro algo triste.

Sanji sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

Sanji-No lo creo amor-.

Kim-Pero ella… ella le pidió el barco a Bonnie y que casualidad que justo el día después de que salió nos ataco la marine y ya sabían lo de los bebés-.

Sanji-Amor, eso es pura casualidad, no creo que ella lo allá echo-Le dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Kim-Pero ella odia a Robin-Miro el cielo-Recuerdo cuando la conocí.

-Recuerdo de Kim-

Recién habían llegado y ya empezaban a no agradarse Robin y Pellona.

Kim caminaba por el barco buscando a Robin y se topo con una pelea de Robin y Pellona, cuando Robin termino de hablar con Pellona, esta se fue algo enojada, Pellona intento caminar pero fue impedido su movimiento ya que no podía mover su cuerpo a su antojo.

Pellona-¿Qué demonios me sucede?-Intento moverse pero no puedo.

En ese momento Kim se paro frente a ella algo enojada.

Kim-Tu intentas separar a Robin y a Zoro y yo te mato-Le dijo con voz de odio.

Pellona la miro asustada.

Pellona-¿Cómo demonios haces esto?-Pregunto desesperada, pero en eso momento se sintió libre y se pudo mover.

Kim-Si no quieres morir será mejor que me hagas caso-Le dijo amenazándola.

Pellona comenzó a reír.

Pellona-¿Cómo aras eso niñita?-Le pregunto con burla.

Kim-Observa…-Un dedo de Pellona se comenzó a mover sin que ella lo pensara-Puedo controlar cualquier musculo, vena, etc. De tu cuerpo si yo lo deseo…-Se detuvo un momento para darle una sonrisa diabólica-…incluso tu corazón-

Pellona retrocedió un paso asustada.

Pellona-¿A qué te refieres?-.

Kim-Puedo detener tu corazón cuando yo lo desee-.

Pellona-Esta bien te are caso-Después de eso se retiro.

-Fin del recuerdo de Kim-.

Kim-Ella quiere hacer que Zoro y Robin no estén juntos, Sanji-.

Sanji-Amor con tu amenaza no creo que los quiera separar-Le dijo sonriendo para tratar de hacerla sonreír.

Kim rio un poco y lo abrazo.

Kim-Te amo Sanji-Cerro los ojos.

Sanji-Y yo a ti-.

-En el cuarto de Luffy y Nami-.

Nami se encontraba acostada boca arriba con una almohada en la cara, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de la recamara.

Nami-Pase-Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y sintió como alguien se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se dejo de tapar la cara y miro a Luffy.

Luffy-¿Ya estas más relajada?-Su voz sonaba preocupada pero tranquila.

Nami asintió con la cabeza. Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento.

Nami-Lo encontraremos,… ¿Verdad?-intento sonreír-Y volveremos a ser una familia como antes,… ¿Verdad?-Esto último lo dijo tratando de convencerse y comenso a llorar.

Luffy la miro tratando de contener sus lágrimas y la abrazo fuerte, como si sintiera que se iría, como si en ese abrazo le estuviera diciendo cual preocupado estaba.

Luffy-Si Nami…los encontraremos…ya lo veras…-Luffy comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo y Nami decidió mirarlo. Se miraron por unos momentos y Nami sonrió, Luffy ante esta sonrisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luffy-¿Por qué sonríes?-.

Nami-Es que…Es raro verte llorar amor-.

Los dos rieron un poco.

Luffy-¿No tienes hambre?-Le pregunto colocando su mano en la mejilla de Nami.

Nami puso sus manos en la mano de Luffy, cerró los ojos y asintió. Los dos salieron a comer directo a la cocina donde se encontraban los demás, menos Zoro y Robin.

-En el cuarto de Zoro y Robin-.

Robin tomo con cuidado un peluche de Zeta y sonrió mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Robin-Zeta…-Murmuro sollozando.

De repente alguien puso una mano sobre la que ella estaba utilizando para sostener el peluche, Robin volteo y miro a Zoro, quien tenía una mirada seria.

Robin-Amor…-No termino de hablar ya que Zoro la abrazo haciendo que soltara al peluche y que comenzara a llorar.

Zoro coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de Robin y cerró los ojos con presión.

Zoro-Lo siento Robin…-Le dijo tratando de sonar normal para ocultar sus voz quebrada.

Robin-No es tu culpa…Fue mi culpa-Le dijo entre sollozo.

Zoro-No,…Yo te dije que las protegería y que nada les pasaría…pero les falle, soy un padre y esposo horrendo,…una chica como tú no merece estar con alguien como yo…-.

Robin lo miro sorprendida y triste, ya que presentía lo que le iba a decir.

Zoro-Robin…yo…-Robin le impidió el habla besándolo.

Cuando Rompió el beso Robin lo miro triste.

Robin-Por favor no lo digas-Le pidió casi llorando.

Zoro-Lo siento…-La separo de él y la miro a los ojos-…Robin, por favor…-Cerro los ojos y tomo las manos de Robin con fuerza-No mereces sufrir más por mi culpa…por favor no me mires mas como tu esposo y tampoco como el padre de tu hija…-Robin comenzó a llorar-…no quiero que sufras mas por mi culpa-Los dos se miraron por un momento.

Robin-No digas eso amor,…yo te amo-Robin noto como los ojos de Zoro amenazaban a soltar lagrimas.

Zoro seco las lagrimas de Robin, pero aun que lo hiciera seguían corriendo más lágrimas por las mejillas de Robin. Al limpiar una lagrima dejo su mano en la mejilla de Robin y Robin puso una mano de ella en la mano de Zoro. Zoro se inclino lentamente y la beso. Cuando rompieron el beso Robin lo miro triste, Zoro cerró los ojos, se puso de pie y se fue. Robin coloco su cabeza en sus manos y se acostó echa volita en la cama llorando.

-En la cocina-

Todos comían algo tristes y serios, a excepción de Pellona que sonreía un poco. en ese momento entro Zoro algo serio y se sentó a comer. Nami noto que Robin no estaba y luego noto que Zoro tenía los ojos algo anchados.

Nami-Zoro, ¿Y Robin?-.

Zoro se puso más serio y miro la comida.

Kim-Descuiden yo la iré a buscar-Kim se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Robin. Después de unos momentos llegaron, Robin ya lucia normal.

Chopper-Que callado esta todo-Dijo triste mirando su plato de comida.

Franky-Si, sin los niños cerca, todo es muy triste-Le tomo una cucharada de su comida.

Luffy-Pero esto no durara mucho-Se puso de pie decidido-Ya verán que encontraremos al culpable y le daremos su merecido-.

Todos sonrieron.

Todos-¡Si, capitán!-Todos gritaron y volvieron a comer, pero ahora más felices.

Después de comer todos se fueron a dormir. Luffy, Nami y Robin se encontraban frente a la puerta de la recamara de Robin.

Luffy-Ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad, encontraremos al culpable-Le dijo sonriendo haciendo que Robin también sonriera-Buenas noches Robin-Se despidió y se marcho.

Nami miro triste a Robin.

Nami-Robin yo sé cuanto estas sufriendo…-Le dijo algo triste-Si necesitas ayuda dime por favor…-La abrazo.

Robin se sorprendió al saber que se refería a lo de Zoro.

Robin-Gracias…-Sonrió un poco-Nami creo que necesitas descansar, No soy la única que ha estado sufriendo el día de hoy…-.

Nami la dejo de abrazar y Sonrió.

Nami-Esta bien…pero tú también descansa-Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme-Hasta mañana-Nami comenzó a caminar y se detuvo-Y por favor…deja de pensar en el, ¿ok?-.

Robin sonrió y asintió. Robin entro a su cuarto y se acostó en la orilla donde siempre se acostaba dejando el lado de Zoro vacio. Coloco su mano en la almohada de Zoro y miro la cuna de Zeta algo triste.

Robin-Que solo…se siente este cuarto-Cerro los ojos con tristeza.

-A fuera en el barco-.

Zoro se encontraba acostado mirando las estrellas.

Zoro-Lo siento…-cerro los ojos-Robin…-.

**Nota:**

Bueno según yo no le seguiría pronto, ya que quería seguirle al de 7 Joyas sagradas, pero como estoy algo corta de ideas decidí seguirle a este para pensar un poco en nuevas ideas.

Bueno espero que les allá gustado. Por favor su opinión me importa comenten (Y).


End file.
